


Ese idiota de Prusia.

by EmpyrealSakaki



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Completed, Ghosts, M/M, Non-Canonical Character Death, THIS IS A SPANISH FIC BE AWARE BE AFRAID
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpyrealSakaki/pseuds/EmpyrealSakaki
Summary: "- ¿Sabes, señorito? - Austria se giró ignorándole, sin sorprenderse de encontrarle sentado en las escaleras que daban al primer piso. - A mi esto me duele igual que a ti. - Austria se quitó las gafas y las limpió. ¿Por qué seguía viéndolo todo borroso?"





	

\- Hey, señorito.

Austria miró a su lado, sujetando su taza de té. Prusia estaba sentado en el brazo de su sillón, observándole con sus penetrantes ojos rojos.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Preußen? - murmuró el austriaco, mirándolo de reojo.

El albino fingió ignorar la pregunta, y movió un poco el pie en señal de distracción. Sin embargo, sonrió y volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Cómo está Ungarn?

\- No lo sé. - respondió tajante. - Tampoco es algo que me importe mucho en este preciso momento. Estoy intentando relajarme.

Austria miró a su lado. Prusia ya no se encontraba ahí. Bufó al notar unos dedos inquietos sobre su cabello que se acercaban peligrosamente a Mariazell.

\- Vaya... ¿Y West? - volvió a la carga el prusiano. - ¿Está cuidando bien de Gilbird? Espero que así sea... Si no...

\- Tu pájaro sabe cuidarse él solo, Preußen. - murmuró Austria sonrojado quitando la mano de su cabeza.

\- ¡Vaya con el señorito, por un día que aparezco por aquí y él decide anular su buena educación de aristócrata!

\- Nein. Es culpa tuya por aparecer a... - giró la cabeza hacia arriba, viendo que había desaparecido. Notó un roce en Mariazell, que le hizo estremecer y emitió una descarga eléctrica por toda su columna vertebral. - ¡P... Preußen!

\- Ah... Me gustaría jugar un rato con el pequeño Italien~ - canturreó el prusiano, sentado en la mesa. - Hace mucho tiempo que no le veo. También a Spanien y Frankreich, ¡kesesese! Me pregunto que estarán haciendo.

\- Mein Gott... - susurró el moreno, viendo como había derramado el té sin querer. - ¿Podrías estarte quieto?

\- ¡Oh, ya sé! ¡Estarán traicionándome y bebiendo vino a sus anchas! - dijo Prusia, con una sonrisa algo pícara. - ¡Una buena cerveza es lo que necesitan!

\- Ja, ja... ¿Podrías estarte quieto un rato? Danke. - gruñó Austria, levantándose. - Voy a limpiar este desastre...

El moreno caminó hacia la cocina, con la taza vacía en la mano. La dejó en fregadero, y se limpió las manos de té en él.

Luego salió de allí y se dirigió al cuarto de limpieza, para coger una fregona y unos trapos.

\- ¿Sabes, señorito?

Austria se giró ignorándole, sin sorprenderse de encontrarle sentado en las escaleras que daban al primer piso.

\- A mí esto me duele igual que a ti.

Austria se quitó las gafas y las limpió. ¿Por qué seguía viéndolo todo borroso?

\- Y esto no es para nada awesome.

Austria se concentró en la limpieza del estropicio que Prusia le había causado. Porque era totalmente culpa suya, no de él.

\- Pero... Es menos awesome verte así de penoso. - terminó el albino, suspirando.

\- Vaya... - musitó Austria, con la voz quebrantada. - ¿Y por qué no simplemente te vas y dejas de verme?

El moreno se miró las manos. Temblaban de la tensión acumulada, pues necesitaba tocar el piano urgentemente. Porque definitivamente no estaban así por Prusia.

\- Österreich... - La voz del albino sonaba con un deje triste en ella por primera vez en todo el rato.

Austria soltó la fregona en el suelo. Sentía su cara caliente, tenía la nariz congestionada y apenas podía respirar. Quizás Prusia le hubiera transmitido un virus procedente de su pájaro o sus otros dos amigos para nada higiénicos.

\- Vete de aquí, Preußen. - exigió el austriaco, dirigiéndose a él enfurecido.

\- Ich liebe dich, Österreich. - susurró el albino, apareciendo detrás de su hombro.

El músico se detuvo, jadeando a causa de la presión de su pecho. Aquel maldito virus se extendía muy rápido, imparable.

\- Y nunca voy a dejar de hacerlo, señorito. - Sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos.

Sus piernas no soportaron más, y Austria cayó irremediablemente al suelo de mármol. Con una mano se quitó las gafas que le molestaban.

\- Eres un estúpido, Preußen...

Austria rió, sintiendo un líquido ardiente caerle por las mejillas, para luego dar paso a un grito desgarrador que hizo más sofocante el nudo de su garganta.

\- ¿Cómo crees que voy a poder soportar esto solo, imbécil?

El moreno apretó sus dientes, sintiendo como su furia degradaba hasta quedar en un sentimiento que le escocía en todo el cuerpo. Apoyó la mejilla en el frío suelo, sintiendo como su pecho subía y bajaba irregularmente.

Sin duda, todo era culpa del idiota de Prusia.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
